There a numerous and wide variety of conventional lids which couple to containers for the purpose of regulating flow of fluids from the containers. However, there remain long standing unresolved disadvantages associated with conventional lids for containers.
One disadvantage of conventional lids for container may be that for each configuration of container there is a specific configuration of lid. Even minor variation in the dimensions of the lid or the container can prohibit joining the lid to the container or prevent the lid from sealing with the container to prevent leaks.
Another disadvantage of conventional lids for containers can be that the lid has one or more apertures which allow the fluid to flow from the container regardless of the orientation of the container. For example, unless the apertures of a conventional lid are plugged, there is no control over the flow of fluid through the aperture. When the one or more apertures of a conventional lid are unplugged the fluid will flow upon sufficient tilting of the container, for example when drinking from the container; however, the fluid will flow through the aperture of the lid even when the container mistakenly inverted.
Another disadvantage of conventional lids which insert inside of containers can be that the lids are substantially planar and the lid edges to not sufficiently seal in contact with the interior wall of the container. Additionally, apertures formed by combination of the interior wall and the lid may not be adjustable in dimension relations by adjustment of the lid in relation to the interior wall of the container.
The present invention provides a fluid flow control device for a lid which couples to a container in manner which addresses the above-described long felt but unresolved disadvantages.